


【帝青】Blackboard

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶原作向（大概）Bgm：Papiyon-Blackboard
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 1





	【帝青】Blackboard

◇  
夏季的暖风刮来一股非同寻常的味道。  
我在热浪里载浮载沉，顶着鼓满袖口和领口的余热向前。不远处骤然掀起嘈杂的叫骂和撕心裂肺的惊呼声，虽然辨出来源不是他，还是不由得敞步。  
我离目的地近了，那尖利地抓挠着耳膜的悲鸣却渐渐瘫痪成一片细若游丝的呻吟，在城市窸窣的自然音里时隐时现。  
我的鼻腔把异样从沉闷的空气里剥离出来，浓缩成燃烧后的焦臭味。我在小巷口蹙起眉，三两个男人疲软地倒在地上，我要找的人斜靠着墙壁，手里攥着的打火机在瞑色中反射出一棱锃亮。  
的确，他先我一步击溃了对方，但一句他也并非安然无恙可不足以打发他的伤势。他循着我的足音转过脸，眼眶凹陷，腮颊肿胀，像跌宕的峦壑，流布着乌青的岩岫和血红的溪涧。我立在巷口，一时失语，反倒是他迫不及待地笑了，裂开的嘴角豁出一个别扭的弧度，为他凄凉的伤势添上点睛之笔。  
他还要自作主张地动弹，我叫他的名字，忙不迭地迎上去撑起他，听到他轻声喃喃：“没事了，没事了……”语调是温柔的慰藉，仿佛方才因为不自量力的肉搏几乎丢了半条命的人是我。每当看到他这副样子，脑中都会浮现出“使用不当或人为因素造成的损坏不在产品的退换货服务范围内”这句话。但看到他炯炯的双眸，我就打消了烦扰内心的隐忧。  
“怪物。”焦臭味的来源横亘在我们面前，瞪着愤懑的眼睛张开口，我搀着前辈时踩到了他焦黑得与地面融为一体的手，于是他发出最后一声哀叫昏死过去。  
我睃了那具破破烂烂的身体一眼就收回了注意力。我知道你想说什么，怪物，明明和我们一样残忍可怖，眼神却那么清亮甚至是清高。可是，如果你因此认为打败你的人虚伪，那就大错特错了，也许，至死你都不会明白你与他的云泥之别。  
“青叶，抱歉，”他喉头耸动，靠着我的右肩压出了这句话，“我想去附近看看。”  
我顺从地让他离开我。于是他朝夕照踉跄了几步，五六只乌鸦落在他周围，大概是觅血腥味而来的。他拖着伤体，勉勉强强地抬起头，乌鸦倏地拍打双翼，从他身侧振翅而去。落日熔金，漆黑的羽梢在空中划过，盘旋的鸦影在他眉眼间投下了惨淡的阴云，他定定地仰望着，唇角受什么牵引而不自然地扬起、固定。如果要形容龙之峰前辈，我想说是黄昏与夜色接壤时那条齐整的天际线——他悲哀地笑着，向高渺的苍穹，同时散发出炽烈的希望和深邃的绝望。  
夕阳鲜红的火光吞噬了整片街道，安静地蔓延到我们身上，世界沉默如同末日，只有乌鸦怪诞不经的叫声无休无止地回响。

◇  
他醒来时，我正坐在敞开的厢型车后备箱边缘给他的脸上药。汗与血的触感俱是黏腻，他险些绷断的眉头仿佛是在怀疑我引以为傲的技术，真是不靠谱的睡相。闭上眼的前辈就是个平平无奇的普通人，谁也想不到在池袋风生水起的Dollars，它的首领竟是这样一个凡人。  
酒精令方才醒转的他嘶嘶地抓住了我的右手，我说：别动。  
他歉然地松开了我，却对我的话置若罔闻，挣扎着想撑起上身：“没事了，没事了，真的。”  
我不说话了，干脆地等着他的脑袋咚地落回我的膝盖上。  
“呃，抱歉。”他徒劳地长叹一声，认命地闭上眼，不再动作了。我轻轻拭去他伤口的血渍，他咬紧牙关忍着痛，明明也可以朝我抱怨的，但要是这么说了的话，他八成会回答我在后辈面前要做个像样的前辈吧。  
我的前辈总是很在乎自己是否合乎前辈这个称谓，却完全忽略了后辈本人的心意。我也想叹气了，于是反过来埋怨他：前辈也太逞能了，不等我们来就冲上去，你也想到自己会伤成这样了吧，如果首领倒下我们会很困扰的，这么讲是很失礼啦，但前辈和我一样弱不禁风，不是多打打架就能变强的料……  
我絮絮叨叨地念着经，终于把他念笑了，他一呲牙，嘴角牵动的疼痛让他略微舒展的眉梢又蹙紧了。  
“抱歉，青叶。”他五官的动向别扭得尴尬，语尾还是微微上翘，也许是想宽慰我吧，“把Dollars清理干净前，我会尽量不死的。”  
我忍俊不禁。先不提怎么个尽量不死法，别道歉嘛。好像我们关系真的很融洽似的。黑沼青叶关心龙之峰帝人的安危吗？也许是吧，可这根本无关紧要。我只是希望他死也能在事情了当时死得其所，何必把生命浪费在这种屡见不鲜的小场面，徒增彼此的麻烦，但他这么执拗，恐怕不会听我的建议，再者，是我先把领导权交给他的，合该由他决定一切。其实我也没资格抱怨吧，但我的首领却展现出他的器量，乐得包容我的任性。  
“上完药就再睡一会儿吧，前辈。”夜晚还很长呢，我无所谓地笑笑，顺手剪下一截胶布。  
“可是……”他欲言又止地沉吟了一阵，没有继续反驳我。  
我把最后一块纱布贴在他面颊，靠着后备箱的内壁发起了呆。夜风缭绕，前辈的发顶透过裤子扎着我，痒酥酥的。果然，他还是执著于“负起责任”吧：Dollars的每一份罪恶都有自己的原因，他要亲手把Dollars一点点改造成理想中的样子。  
问题就在于，他理想中的Dollars真的存在吗？要是发现一开始就不存在，他会怎么办？还是干脆与这片黑暗同化，不断追寻非日常就足够了呢。  
龙之峰帝人最终会在这片黑暗里写下什么呢？  
我漫无边际地想着，并不渴求一个答案。说起来，吉桐他们到底哪里去了，车子就这么停在这了吗？好无聊啊。疲累感从频繁活动的右肩传来，前辈的眼皮郁郁地合着，我也双眸沉顿，池袋的夜晚没过我们的头顶，我们在晚风里徐徐下沉，在暑夜中缓慢地窒息。

◇  
一丝寒意渗入了深夜，像刀尖上的霜光掠过脖颈，我猛地惊醒过来，差点撞上后座的靠背。  
“嘘。”他的食指附在唇边，眼里噙着淡淡的笑。我才意识到方才的冰冷感觉是从他的目光里射来的。  
只有他深沉的呼吸烙进了我的脑海，他的眼神从我的下巴丈量到胸口，然后，他抬手攥住了我的肩膀，力道之大，令我想撤回“你跟我都不是多打打架就能变强的料”的前言。视线在半梦半醒中很是模糊，我分不清我们之间做梦的到底是哪一个。  
“怪物。”  
“在青叶眼里，我是怪物吗？”  
好痛。  
我本能地抗拒他，就像人落入沼泽时的挣扎，结果就是越发不可自拔。  
我看到他漂亮的眼睛，那瞳仁深处仿佛有数不清的宝石切面，折射着夜阑氤氲里的微光，在他异常平和的面部汇积成薄薄的辉耀，将他衬得活像八百万神祗中的一名，我想他大抵与海沾些联系，像大绵津见神之类的，否则不会有这样幽深却翻涌不停的眼睛。  
异类。他是名副其实的异类，没有人是他真正的同伴，不仅是我，连他记挂的园原和纪田前辈都被真正的他排除在外。于是，那些丧家之犬畏惧地称他为“怪物”。对这样的他，我不置褒贬，我想说的，仅仅是——  
我爱你。  
不过是顺势而为，我极力想卖弄自己的聪明。我化成一团云包围了他，丝丝缕缕缠绕着他，我不断地说，我爱你。  
我比他矮略两寸，每当我仰头凝望他时，他都要为此低下头颅。他不答我，只是很悲哀地注视着我，慢慢的，那双内里漆着群青色的眼光一瞬不瞬地垂落，穿过我的胸口，好像一路从悬崖滚下去，直直望进地狱里去。  
晚了，晚了。一切为时已晚。他喃喃着，差点就要扼住我的喉咙的手滑下去，纤长的眉轻轻地拧起来，嘴里吐出的话咕咚滚到地上，立时渗进去。夜色微澜，然后平复如旧。好像佛陀的那根蜘蛛丝还不及垂下，罪人就已经溺死在针山血河。  
“你在后悔吗？”我搂住他脆弱的脖颈，他动脉中的血液旁经我的掌心，汩汩奔流。  
“后悔……”他语中忽然带上了愤恨，似乎我的话可笑得冒犯，“后悔啊，若是会后悔，几年前就不该创建Dollars了。”  
“那么，你认为走到今天是必然咯？”包括被我找上这件事。  
“嗯。如果说有谁应该为此负责，那一定是我吧。”  
他的咬字因为些微的激愤和些微的欣喜而颤栗。他恨自己，也爱自己。他对龙之峰帝人的感情已经足够丰厚，整个Dollars都弥漫着他胶着地混作一团的爱憎，根本没有我插足的余地。我的表白掷入大洋中心，在兀自律动的潮汐中甚至搅不起半点波澜。  
但我不是为了他的回应这么滑稽且无稽的东西才说爱的。  
在那篇小学生都耳熟能详的科幻故事里，人们喊完“喂——出来！”后，又把小石子扔进了无底洞里。我的爱、甚至整个我，都是为了试探他的底部而不断坠落的小石子。也许有一天，我会落地摔得粉身碎骨，而那一天，灾难也会如期而至。  
我觉得这未尝是一件坏事。  
我望着中天那一团白惨惨的月亮，疑心它是否也会思考为何自己走到哪里夜晚就如影随形。

◇  
你该恨我。他抚着枪口，用一块方巾把它擦拭得纤尘不染。  
我不在乎，哪怕你现在就用它杀死我。  
闻言，他的手滞住了，悬在空中，枪身落在水泥地上，当啷一声脆响被月色浸没，听来闷闷不乐。  
我捡它起来，金属的枪壳真冷，放到他手里时，才发现他的手更冷，像北地极夜里的石刻，仅凭一个人的血的温度是捂不暖的。我把枪托往他虎口里塞，仿佛真要他冲我开枪似的。  
只要给他一个理由，他一定会毫不犹豫地扣下去，可惜暂时没有这种借口。我也不是真的有意寻死，但要摸索未知的边界，历来探险者都有死在荒郊野岭的觉悟，我也不外乎如是。  
“为什么呢？”眼前的人心中却没有觉悟，只有一片空茫。  
“因为我爱你。”夜风将我的爱意送出很远，也许我并不需要它向他飘散，而是需要将它不断排除出身体。我冷淡地发泄着，他对我轻笑一声。  
“不是因为，蓝色平方能在Dollars的掩护下为所欲为吗？可是最坏的结果，我可能会连累你们一起陪葬呢。你不想再考虑考虑吗？”他像突然沾染上了洁癖，一丝不苟地揩着业已洁净的枪管，态度仍是与学校后辈谈天的随和。  
“你有没有想过我没有说谎呢。前辈。”  
他停下手，似有不悦：“不要再开这样的玩笑。”  
我们大概是天生相契吧，灵魂的缺补总是调和。当我的目光钉在他脸上时，他眼神又流离到别处去了，仿佛这副眼眶可以暂时属于我一样。  
“好吧，对我们来说，你有这个牺牲的价值。如果是给前辈陪葬，我应该不吃亏吧。”  
“那倒是受宠若惊了，我知道你会守信，但不知道自己还有这份价值。”  
“你有啊，别忘了我们的交易。”我贴近他的胸膛，抓住了他怦怦的心跳。你会无私地献上一切的，不是为了我，而是为了你自己。  
“确实，我应该努力配得上你的信任才是。”他偏过头去，“可是，这也只是场面话罢了。”  
“瞒着园原和纪田同学清理门户，不过是我找的一个理由，我所做的种种不过是取悦我自己罢了。我在想，是不是因为我创建了Dollars，它才和我一样，从一开始就没救了呢。”  
“别的不提，我觉得只有前辈才能够创建Dollars。”  
“所以，它和我都已经没救了吧。”  
我对活着和死亡一视同仁地兴致萧索，只想寻求其间电光火石的快乐。我觉得自己大概不得善终，却也没想过会为谁而死。我会因他丢了性命吗？我心中的天平摇晃了几下，装着我生命的那一端果断翘得很高。  
“但是，没关系，我不会抛弃它的，嗯，我只是希望它成为我理想中的样子。”  
他眼中光彩熠熠，望向某处。我将头埋进他的怀里，听到我们的心跳交织应和。他一手抱着我，一手抬起枪口望进去，他从黑暗的孔洞中看到了什么呢。他的身体那么温暖，臂膊交错时我想，如果他死了，就不会有这样的温暖了。  
“哪怕那个理想中的样子不存在于人间的任何地方。”  
无需多言，我便对他开枪的对象和目的了然于胸。老实说，一开始我以为我们的交易是稳赚不赔的生意，现在看来，我根本没捞到半分好处，因为，他早就把自己利用到了敲骨沥髓的地步。我能做什么呢，在这部闹剧收场的时候，如果我还侥幸活着，会在旁人不解的眼神里，为你衷心地鼓掌。  
两枪是射向Dollars，剩下的，也许会射向别人，但最终，龙之峰帝人一定会朝自己开枪吧。他想碾碎自己，把心中的那片纯白涂满这块亲手制造的黑暗。  
他不断擦拭着未来留在枪口的硝烟味，和不会有机会抹除的，自己的血迹。

◇  
在神明比比皆是的日本，神这个概念居然也在经历类似于通货膨胀的事情，如果缺少信仰更会被贬得一文不值。又及，人与神的区别也许仅仅是能否引发超自然现象呢，比如我们身边就有某个传说中的死神其实是个没有常识的烂好人的实例。不久的将来，机器说不定就会在计算和判断上完败人类，搞不好也能击坠神明吧。  
当然，我没有人类皆强大的意思。自古以来，人类就渺小又脆弱，徒有螳臂当车之力，本就鼠目寸光，偏偏又自命不凡（顺带一提，走在我前面的这位就是我见过的最脆弱又最自命不凡的人）。随便翻阅历史，都让人纳罕这个数千年毫无长进的种族为何还有颜面活在五湖四海。  
可比起神和机器，我还是更容易接受和人类打交道吧。毕竟，除了烂好人无头骑士，我没有见过神，也无心幻想未来；这个世界拥挤不堪，随处可见终将一死的愚蠢的凡人，包括你我。  
我这番胡思乱想就是打发前往粟楠邸路上的死寂的产物。我们的首领始终一言不发，我也知趣地保持着沉默，引得我身后的笨蛋们大气都不敢出。  
说到神明，就不得不提涅槃这个词了，肉身消殒，悉达多成了释迦牟尼；无独有偶，耶稣被钉死在十字架上才成了基督，中国古代也有“封神”的传说——但凡要像神佛一样升华，都必须先死过。  
粟楠邸门口的两盏灯光像一对眼睛，蜷伏在黑暗中的怪物的眼睛，雪亮的目光仿佛要唤起我们心底原始的敬畏。我的前辈停住了，由他朴素的单肩包取出了那把他爱不释手的枪，像捏原子笔一样松松捏着枪托，从容不迫地扫了我们一眼，我的同伴们都不由得退了一步，他果然比庞然的怪物更危险。  
只有我还立在原地。我如芒在背，却更因此目不转睛，可能，我真的分不清恐惧和快乐吧。  
前辈，你难道想成为神吗？我注视着他驾轻就熟地拉开保险栓，想必他已经对开枪的方法烂熟于心了。  
“你们不用再跟来了，被摄像头拍到的话会很麻烦，”他脸上挂着与平时并无二致的温柔，“不过，其实我也没法确保各位不受波及，所以你们之后也可能被抓吧。”  
“我和你一起去，怎么样？”我出声道，在确信只有自己看到他的神情后我哑然失笑，摇摇头，“算了，我怕死。”  
他没有戳穿我显而易见的谎言，也不会感激我的善解人意，兀自向前走去，在空旷的大门前站定，缓缓地将枪举起来了。  
夜晚意味着睡眠，这一切结束后，或许我们都将夜不成寐。他不能为Dollars带来光明，于是选择带走它安稳的夜晚。  
“啊，对了，青叶。”  
他应该是我们之中最不紧张的一个吧，这种千钧一发的时刻，头也不回地呼唤我的语气还是这么稀松平常，仿佛只是在班级委员会结束时顺口叫住后辈而已。  
“你一定从来没有爱过我吧。”  
他说着，刹那之间，枪口绽开了一朵白花，妖艳得刺目，像浓缩的太阳，转瞬又凋零成迸溅的火星，夜风顺着划破空气的枪声灌入我们的身体。  
我在弥漫开来的火药味中苦笑，淡蓝色的轻烟好像舞台剧上伴随神明角色登台的云雾，将他拉远到遥不可及。龙之峰帝人是不折不扣的人类，无意也不能成为神。我回忆起问出那个不合时宜的问题后他的表情，轮廓依然平静，眼底却一瞬流露出了怕玩具被抢走的孩子的哀伤。  
我看着他一点点化为灰烬，也想起了，我最厌恶的不是神，而是人类。

◇  
后来，在病房里，他也依旧这样对我说。  
“你从来没有爱我吧。”  
用业已熄灭的眼睛抚摸着我，可怜着我，哀叹我是怎样的畸形。  
“你和我，都不明白爱到底是什么吧。”他的眼睛泛着微不可察的红色，恰似粼粼海面辉映着霞霓，白昼如同末日般来临了。  
你怎么会不懂呢，佯装不知的你，负隅顽抗的我，都只不过是刚刚失去了深爱的对象而已。  
我太了解他了，却不懂他为何这样看我。孩子。我在他眼中依然是个孩子，天真蒙昧，不懂爱是何物的孩子。  
你才是……不，我还是太不了解你了，前辈。我从来都不知道，你到底是什么。  
那一刻，我确实有些恨他了。但我唯有迅速地掐断这份恨意，以免我的心变得令自己作呕。  
我永远不会宣之于口，我是故意忘记他的叮嘱的。没有什么理由，只是希望能在最后关头，哪怕是轻微地伤害到他也好。  
他古井无波地扫过山茶花扎成的花束，然后他对我笑说：“你果然不记得了。”  
好像他早就预料到我会怎么做。  
“我不会再来了。”我说。  
“在我心里，真正的前辈已经死掉了。”  
真正的龙之峰帝人当然没有死，他躺在如同燃烧后的余烬的纯白病榻之上，和我眸色一般怅然地哀悼着过去的——什么呢？那种无望的执拗，难以解释透彻，只能像扫垃圾一样，笼统地归进那个名为“爱情”的坟场里。  
而真正的我很冷静，一直非常冷静。我的所作所为，从头到尾都不过是对他内心的逢迎。心甘情愿地顺水推舟下去，才是我最大的失策。  
但既然这是一个爱情故事，作为故事的尾声，让我来告诉你我的爱情的开始吧。  
那一天，五点钟的光景，他游荡了一个晚上，最后兜兜转转地走回了废弃工厂的门前，好巧不巧，遇上彻夜不归的我。他的影子幢幢摇晃，透出如豆的亮色，由虚渐实，像漂浮在黑板上的一个白点。  
“……看着我。”  
他好像在扭曲，好像正肆无忌惮地向上生长，直抵夜幕最深处的黑暗，又或者，黑暗本就是从他内心的空白漫漶而生的。对了，那种空白和我手上的绷带是一种颜色。  
“青叶，看着我。”  
他吞了一口唾沫，幽长喑哑的语尾抿出不绝如缕的兴奋。他无理的要求，和我冷静以外的感想，都搓捻成命运的丝线，一道黑板上的白线，串连了我们这两个逐步失控的共犯。  
彼时，我竟然有我是为这一刻而生的想法。  
“好。”我说，声音不受控制地很轻，就这样道出了一生中最重的字眼。  
从此，我的眼睛就再也没有放过他。


End file.
